


Painted Hearts

by torihoshigirl



Series: Doubdil Domestic AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torihoshigirl/pseuds/torihoshigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP has a small child together. Person A of them is playing with the child with fingerpaints and lets them pat paper. The kid and Person A get into a paint war with each other and Person B walks in to see Person A and their child covered in multicolor handprints. Person B starts laughing at how precious both look and gets involved. Bonus points of Person B helps gang up on Person A with their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Another Doubdil related story with a prompt straight from otpprompts on tumblr.
> 
> Again, the fan child of this story does not belong to me. They belong to a friend of mine.

"Daniel!"

The five year old looked up from the book he was trying to read when he heard his dad’s voice. Bodil walked up to the young child carrying paper and numerous jars filled with some sort of substance. He had what seemed to be towels as well underneath his hand. He wasn’t wearing his usual suit and tie, just wearing a plain light blue shirt and some old jeans.

"Look at what me and Triple got for you!"

The child stood up and watched as his dad placed the jars, papers and towels down onto the table. He started arranging the paints, opening them up and laying the papers down. Daniel stared at the materials and asked “What’s this?”

"These are paints!" explained Bodil "They’re not easy to get since they require a good amount of dye to make but we managed to get some at a cheap price!"

Bodil picked up Daniel and sat him down in a chair. Daniel stared in amazement at the new items sitting in front of him. Once Bodil finished opening all of them, he grabbed a chair and sat next to his son. He brought the blue one up to him and said “There are different ways you can paint. Here, try it like this.”

He took Daniel’s right hand and dipped the palm into the paint. The small boy screamed at how wet and cold it felt on his palm, pulling his hand back. This caused some of it to splatter on the table. Bodil quickly held his wrist steadily again and said “It’s fine Daniel. But look at your hand now!”

The Bulgarian steadily held his hand to show Daniel his now paint covered hand. “You can actually paint your hand. Did you know that?”

Daniel stared at the blue substance curiously as Bodil moved it onto the paper. He had Daniel turn it around and pressed his hand against it. Once he lifted it up, it left a small blue hand print. “Look! It shows that this is your hand.”

A smile started to form on the small boy’s face. His dad then rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and dipped his hand into the yellow paint. He placed it near the hand print of Daniel’s, touching at part where his pinky was. Daniel stared in amazement seeing that the pinky had a faint green color to it now.

"Isn’t that cool?" he heard his dad ask "It’s like with dye. You can mix the two together and make some brand new colors."

He picked up a towel and took Daniel’s hand, drying it of any paint. He grabbed the red jar and said “Here. Try this color too.”

Daniel stared at it hesitantly but slowly dipped the palm of his hand in that paint as well. He started to pat his hand against the paper, a bit over the blue hand print he left. The bottom of the red hand print touched the blue one creating a purple color.

"It’ll be much faster when you use both hands!" explained his dad.

The smile on the child’s face got bigger as he dipped his left hand in the yellow paint. He dipped his right hand into the red paint again and tried fusing the two colors there too, creating a nice orange. Daniel left out a laugh as he kept patting on the paper with the two colors.

"Now you’re making McDonald’s colors!" laughed Bodil.

The Bulgarian spent some time watching his son play around with more paints, leaving hand prints on the paper. He mixed some of the colors as Bodil helped wipe the paint off his hands when he wanted a new color. The child had a lot of fun playing with the paint as he kept tapping at it. It didn’t take long for the paper to be full of tiny colorful hand prints.

Bodil was laughing looking at it “You’re going to be an artist aren’t you?”

Daniel gave him a toothy smile which caused Bodil to giggle. “Aww you’re so cute!” cooed Bodil, tapping the child’s cheek.

Daniel watched his dad dip his finger into the red paint a bit. He then poked Daniel on the nose, saying “Boop”, leaving a small red spot on it. Bodil started laughing as Daniel stared at him confused, trying to see the paint that stained his nose. Seeing this, Daniel dipped his hand in the paint again and grabbed onto Bodil’s wrist. He screamed a bit but it was followed by laughter “Aww Daniel, no don’t do that! I’m not paper!”

A big yet mischievous smile formed on Daniel’s face as he dipped his hand in the paint again and he grabbed his dad’s shirt, leaving paint on it. Bodil screamed a bit again as a mischievious smile formed on his face “Oh so that’s how you want to play? Okay then!”

He proceeded to dip the palm of his hand in the paint as well and patted Daniel on the head, leaving paint in his hair. He screamed a bit and retaliated by grabbing more paint and tried to cover his face. Bodil only managed to dodge enough for him to get his neck and the top of his shirt. The Bulgarian was glad he decided not to wear any of his good clothes.

Daniel tried to do the same thing as Bodil when he touched his hair but couldn’t reach him. He settled for his arm, leaving a tiny hand print there. Bodil let out a small scream again and placed one on his neck. As he was trying to get more paint, Daniel didn’t bother as he continued tapping against his shirt. Bodil laughed and pushed his son back a bit to leave a big one on the front of his shirt.

The child tried to get more paint on both his hands but this allowed his dad to get finger prints on his cheek. In return, Bodil dipped his other hand into a different color of paint and left a small streak against the boy’s ear. Daniel screeched a bit and left small hand prints against his arm. Bodil was laughing all the way through as he continued lightly tapping paint on Daniel’s face. The smaller boy decided to grab at his sunglasses, leaving stains there.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Bodil "Not my sunglasses!"

He was still laughing though as per usual. He dipped the palm of his hands into the paint again and started to stain his arms. Daniel was screaming a bit but was also falling into a giggling fit. The two kept going at each other relentlessly laughing and pretending to be scared of the other.

Bodil noticed Daniel was feeling tired so he said “Okay, okay I think that’s enough.”

He couldn’t help but laugh staring at Daniel. He looked like a tiny rainbow with all the colors on his clothes, arms and face. He couldn’t get that good of a look at himself but he knew his sunglasses were covered in bits of paint. He took them off and looked down at his arms and shirt, which were covered with tiny hand prints. “Paint is so cool, isn’t it?”

Daniel nodded his head in excitement. Bodil grabbed a towel and tried to wipe the paint off his glasses when they heard a voice say "What are you two doing!?"

The two stopped to see Double staring at his paint covered husband and son in shock. “I thought you said you were just going to show him the paints!”

Bodil put his glasses down on the towel and waved at him with a smile “Hello Double.”

Daniel waved too and said “Hi daddy!”

Double sighed but still had a smile pasted on his face “I can’t believe you Bodil.”

He walked up to Bodil and poked him in the forehead “Was this your idea? Did you start the paint fight?”

"No!" said Bodil with a small giggle "Daniel did. All I did was poke him with paint."

"Uh huh. Definitely doesn’t sound like you started it when you say it like that." replied Double with some sarcasm dripping in his voice.

He looked at Daniel and said “Aww look at you. You got your new clothes covered in paint. Hopefully this is the type that comes off easily when washed.”

Double touched at his neck a bit, causing Daniel to try and cover it getting more paint on it in the process. Double laughed a bit and turned to Bodil “To be fair, I expected something like this to happen.”

"This is one of my first times playing with paints too." replied Bodil with a grin.

"I can see you did all you could too." said Bodil jokingly.

Daniel reached out to his daddy got some paint on his shirt. Double screamed a bit stepped back, looking at the small stain. “No Daniel, you don’t do that!”

The chid frowned until he saw his daddy dip his hand in the blue paint. “If you want to paint anyone, paint Bodil.”

Bodil’s eyes widened as he said “Oh no, not two against one! That’s not fair!”

"You’re one to talk Mr King of the Trolls!" said Double jokingly.

He grabbed Bodil’s hair, covering it in paint as the Bulgarian screamed again but continued laughing as per usual. Daniel started giggling too and tried to cover his dad’s shirt again. Bodil found he wasn’t able to do anything in his defence with the two of them teaming up on him. Even if he didn’t stand a chance against his husband and son, he had a lot of fun playing.

The only thing that wasn’t fun was the mess they had to spend the rest of the day cleaning.


End file.
